When Worlds Collide
by Bormex
Summary: In the deep reaches of Space there are two planets in which two special children will be born, though these children are separated by light-years and from two completely different races and ideologies these two children's destinies are intertwined with one another. One born with the purpose of saving humanity, and the other charged with its destruction. SupermanXDBZ Universe Fusion
1. Chapter 1

**When World's Collide**

**By**

**Bormex**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible/Superman/DBZ. Kim Possible is the property of Disney; Superman is the property of DC and warner bros. Dragon ball, Z, and GT is the property of FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**AN: **The following story is an idea that I felt like doing after having a discussion with my bother as far as I'm concerned this still is something I'm not ashamed of but do not consider any good it's a neat concept that I haven't seen anyone do and if I am mistaken and there is another one like this other there I apologize I hope I did not make you feel like I ripped you off because I didn't. Anyways if you see any grammatical errors know that I just got done with the chapter and felt like putting it up the way it was written and might fix them later. On another note I'm not even sure if I will even continue this story I'm 50/50 on it. Anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the deep reaches of Space there are two planets. Planets in which there is to be born two special children, though these children are separated by light-years and from two completely different races and ideologies these two children's destinies are intertwined with one another. One born with the purpose of saving humanity, and the other charged with its destruction these two beings will be the stuff of which legends are made of, this is there story.

Darkness, all you could see all around you excluding the one pillar of light holding three individuals by what seemed to be an invisible barrier. Captives on trial, these people were Ursa, Non, and General Zod all around them seemed a quite foreboding silence that showed on all the people present as if the decision of the fate of the world lay in their hands. However the three individuals in the center were stone cold silent with neutral expressions on their faces watching the man in front of them like a hawk their prosecutor. That man they watched was Jor-El a Scientist of Krypton a well-respected one at that. Surrounding them are giant faces of all the leaders of Krypton in holo-projections. Listening to what Jor-El has to say on this matter, as he walks around in silence debating on what he should say he stops and looks to the ground sighing, as if regretting what he is about to do next; looking up Jor-El finally begins to speak

"This is no fantasy. No careless product of wild imagination."

Walking as he continues to speak. "No, my good friends. These indictments" He says as he holds up a crystal to all those present. "That I have brought you today.

Specific charges listed herein against the individuals their acts of treason, their ultimate aim of sedition…" Pausing as he looks straight into the eyes of the man in the center of the trio on trial. A man he had once considered a brother it pained his heart to no end to know what he is about to do.

"These...are matters of undeniable fact. I ask you now to pronounce Judgment on those accused...whose only means of expression are wanton violence and destruction. You have heard the evidence.

The decision of the Council will now be heard." Dead silence follows after Jor-El's speech. But one by one the verdict is given on the three accused

"Guilty" "Guilty" "Guilty" "Guilty" "Guilty"

one after another the verdicts are given each face begins to fade to a void of blackness as if they were never there. One last vote remained and both Zod and Jor-El knew who the final vote was. Staring coldly at Jor-El, Zod began to speak "The vote must be unanimous, Jor-El. It has therefore now become your decision." Jor-El stares back at Zod with a blank unreadable expression on his face saying nothing as he continues to let Zod speak. "You alone will condemn us if you wish. And you alone will be held responsible by me…." While Zod is speaking Jor-El begins to once again hold up the crystal in his hand right in front of him stopping when Zod did so himself, looking at him as if waiting for him to finish.

"….Join us"

he said. Staring one final time at his once considered brother Jor-El makes a slow swinging motion with the hand holding the crystal. The crystal in his hand glows for about a second and then stops, and without expression Jor-El turns away and starts to leave. As if getting desperate of the impending doom Zod tried to reason with Jor-El "You have been known to disagree with the Council before. Yours could become an important voice in the new order, second only to my own! I offer you a chance for greatness, Jor-El! Take it! Join us!" Jor-El continues to walk away as if he didn't hear a thing. Zod's face twists with rage at this "You will bow down before me, Jor-El. I swear it! No matter that it takes an eternity." The prisoners are now alone, Zod continues to scream out to Jor-El.

"You will bow down before me! Both you, and then one day, your heirs!" The trio looks up, concerned. The roof of the building cracks open, and starts to swivel back. The trio now looks even more concerned, as the white column of light extends into the sky as the building eventually stops moving. A crystal pane-like shape travels rapidly through the sky, tumbling end over end, approaching them. They look more afraid than ever. The Phantom Zone enters through the open building, closes down on them. The Phantom Zone then envelops the Villains, who raise their arms and scream as it gathers them up in a linear, two-dimensional fashion, then sweeping upwards after.

Jor-El entered his home. Through the walk way passing the couch in the Center of the huge living room to stand by the spherical window that shows all of Krypton around him. "Dear, are you alright?" he turns around to look at his wife who he didn't realize had been standing by the door watching him lament. He takes one more glance out the window and sighs before addressing his wife "No, everything isn't alright Lara." Walking towards her "It's the planet? Isn't it?" she says, he embraces her brining her head to his chest as he strokes her hair. "The council declined my offer to evacuate Krypton. They don't believe that the planet is in any danger."

He said almost in tears "But you showed them all your findings didn't you?" she looks into his eyes as she continues to speak "They should trust you a man of your standing bringing this to their atten…" He cuts her off "The Council has come to their own decision, they said they evaluated my findings and find no standing of my claims" he continues "They have even forbidden you or I from leaving Krypton, under the threat of the Phantom Zone" as he finished saying this he drops his head in despair for what he knows awaits his family. As Jor-El relay this news upon Lara she too gains a look of sadness from this. Jor-El Lift his head up the almost defeated expression on Jor-El's face quickly changes to one of determination as he makes a decision.

"No, this can't be it, the council will not decide the fate like this if of my child like this I can't save Krypton but I can at least save my daughter"

**In The Council Chamber:**

Here lay a huge room with what appeared to be thrones, one for every single member of the council. The thrones were placed around in a circle over the entrance into the chamber so if someone was to come in they would all be able see whoever came in. All of the members sat in their respected spots; it seemed as if a meeting was beings held in this place in which the elite of Krypton gather to oversee the world usually a place of order was now one of chaos. Arguing is and insults are being tossed around the chamber at one another. "You do not actually believe this nonsense!" said the first elder a bald man "Jor-El is our top scientist! Do you believe he is one to make such rash claims?!"

the second elder said a young woman by the standards of the people in the room around her. "The Council has already evaluated this outlandish theory of his, why are we even arguing about such petty matters." The third elder said a man with grey hair combed over to his right. Glaring at him for his quick and easy brush off of her concerns she retorts "Because! What if he is right does this not concern you? Jor-El is one of Krypton's if not our greatest scientist what of the ramifications of what if he IS! Correct?!" calmly responding back to her the elder says while gesturing to the man on his right "Ah, yes, but so is Vond-Ah."

Vond-Ah who had his eyes closed through this whole spectacle now opens them as he is looked at for his input by all those present. Calmly he begins to speak "There is no question about Jor-El's data. The facts are undeniable." everyone in the room hanging on his every word "It's his conclusions that I find unsupportable. I tell you, my friends Krypton is simply shifting its orbit."

Arguing again begins with the three council members as they try to out argue the other "ENOUGH!" yell the last silent council member in the room. Silence followed his voice "This discussion is terminated. The decision of the Council is final. We cannot allow Jor-El to create a climate of fear and panic among the populace any such attempt will be deemed as an act of insurrection." Looking around the room to make sure everyone understood that he meant his threat he continued to speak "Jor-El is as you said Sar-Eh, a great scientist but even he can be wrong at times he said that the planet was to be destroyed in 30 days or less utterly ridiculous and as we have warned him before he cannot leave least he be imprisoned in the Phantom Zone".

**In The House of El:**

Jor-El was typing away at his computer readying the rocket for takeoff he knows that he is making a huge risk by even attempting this the council has complete control of any departing ships on the planet it's only a matter of time before they discover with he is planning to do therefore he must hurry! He only hopes that the council won't catch on "Lara! Quick get Kara and put her here in the ship she will have to be sent off quick" As Jor-El sets the coordinates and Lara puts Kara in the ship she asks him the question on her mind "Where are you sending her?" she said never taking her eyes off of her baby

"To Earth"

he said as he continued to type away she turns to him with a shock expression as if trying to confirm what he just said "Earth why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitive, thousands of years behind us" "She will need that advantage to survive. Their atmosphere will...will sustain her." He responded Jor-El looks at his daughter, briefly smiles in pain now done setting everything and walks over to the area where the ship that will carry his baby lies. Lara walks up to stand next to him both of them starring down at their daughter. "She will defy their gravity." Larra says "She will look like one of them." He responds "She won't be one of them" as she finishes saying this Jor-El brings his wife closer to him wrapping an arm around her.

"No. her dense molecular structure will make her strong." Lara stares at her husband "She'll be odd, Different." Not meeting her gaze he responds "She'll be fast, virtually invulnerable." Lara was still staring intently at her husband "But Isolated and Alone." Sighing one last time Jor-El looks at the transparent crystal in his hands "She will never be alone" He places the crystal in one of the slots to power the ship up along with the crystal inside with Kara. Staring sadly down at his daughter, as does Lara

"You will travel far...my little Kara-El"

He again puts his arm around Lara, who does the same. "But we will never leave you. Even in the face of our deaths" Kara looks around blissfully ignorant of what is going on around her if she wasn't wrapped up in her red blanket she would have reached out to touch her parents. "The richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel, all this and more I...I bequeath you, my daughter." As Jor-El says this he rubs Kara's head affectionately. "You will carry me inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine."

**Back In The Council Chamber**

A hologram comes to life of what appears to be a solider all eyes turn to him as he relays the reason for his intrusion. "Excuse me elders but It seems that the house of El has seen a huge spike in energy input, Jor-El's quarters is now in excess. Our data indicates the loss is due to a mis-use of energy." The elders exchange worried glances with one another knowing quite well what this means. As they all silently come to an understanding about what has to be done, they look back at the officer and the head council elder speaks for the group

"Investigate"

"And if the investigation proves correct?" there is a pause as the officer waits to hear his orders "He knew the penalty he faced. Even as a member of this Council. The law will be upheld" The officer nods his head understanding what must be done and breaks the connection to the council room.

**House of El:**

As Jor-El and Lara stand by the ship saying there final goodbyes the entire ground begins to shake violently. Jor-El gains a worried look on his face as he realizes he needs to send Kara off now he quickly places the two crystals in the ship a green one he lays right next to his daughter, and a clear one he places in the special cylinder shaped hole on the outside of the ship. Both of the crystals are baring the crest of the house of El on them.

He goes back to the intercom he had been working on earlier and he starts to launch the ship. The ship begins to close around Kara as the top of the ship descends from the ceiling and is sealed. Once the ship is air tight it begins to ascend into the sky and takes off just in time to save Kara, as Jor-El and Lara watch their daughter be saved the room continues to shake with violent tremors. Everything around them begins to fall apart. As the ship is leaving the vicinity of Krypton if Kara was to be able to see out of here ship she would have seen the planet collapse into itself and explode with one final boost the ship hits light-speed and flies off into space.

* * *

**In a different part of the Universe:**

In a different galaxy and on a different planet, a planet called Vegeta. We see in the infirmary of this planet a group of new born children all of them with tails and unique hair for any person let alone a new born. All the children are sound asleep expect one this one was crying loudly as if he wanted his mother wailing to no end. Two adults enter the room and begin to look around the infirmary for which Child they next wanted to send on a mission.

"Ok so doc which one should we send?"

Said the tall one he was a man who was wearing a device on the side of his face, yellow armor that only reached to his waist and shoulder pads that stuck out like knifes and matching boots. He looked fairly human but just like all the children in the room he was sporting a tail that was neatly wrapped around his waist. "God why is that child crying!" said the doctor a short brown lizard like man that seemed to also be wearing armor just like the man next to him but was covered by a cloak. As he looked at the crying baby he was even more annoyed when it seemed to just get louder the longer he was in the room. "I thought you Saiyans were tough?

I never recalled a Saiyan newborn even whimpering but this one is just plain wailing" The man next to him began to shake his head in disgust "Yeah, I know what a disgrace of a warrior to shed tears even as a child that is dishonorable" nodding the doctor then said "Well how about you use your scouter to see what power level that child has maybe he could work the mission and we can be rid of his annoying crying" as the doctor said this the adult Saiyan also nodded in understanding and began to push the single button on the device in the side of his face which was now identified as a scouter, to see if maybe this child's cries could be over looked if he had an exceptional power level and even if he didn't they could at least be rid of him. As the scouter began to flash as it scanned the child's power level the doctor began looking at his colleague to hear of the results.

The scouter beat twice and the Saiyan lowered his hand from his scouter and then gave the doctor a neutral. Staring back at him waiting for a response the doctor said "Well? What's this child's power level?" shaking his head with what seemed to be utter disbelief he responds "2, this _Saiyan_ child has a power level of 2, how pathetic"

The doctor then nodded at this with at least a sense of happiness "_Thank lord Frieza, what luck we can get this child out of our hair for now" _walking to the still crying child the doctor says "Well look at the bright side we can get rid of this kid and wouldn't have to deal with his annoying crying" following the doctor up to the child's "crib" he looks at the name plate to see what is this kid called reading it out loud he says

"It says here that This child's name is Bruska"

Turing to face him the doctor says " I wouldn't be surprised you Saiyans have the strangest names" frowning at what the doctor said he responds "Hey! I resent that we Saiyans have fantastic powerful names that are befitting the strongest race in the universe!"

Staring his colleague in the face with an eyebrow raised he responds "Really now? So being named after vegetables is powerful?" after that was said the adult saiyan looked like a fish out of water, "_That shut him up_" the doctor said in his mind while smiling smugly at the man beside him. "Well back to business, it's settled we are sending this child to Earth a small blue planet that even a weakling like him is able to conquer it for sale. Prepare to send him off and let's get out of here I can't stand this wailing anymore.

Unbeknownst to all those on Planet Vegeta, today was going to be a dreadful day for the Saiyan race since today marked the day of their extinction. In the black void of space a drifting space ship that look like a giant white and orange puck was closing in on the planet Vegeta. "Lord Frieza we are approaching planet Vegeta" looking out into the one huge window in the whole ship stood the tyrant looking as if he didn't hear his servant at all without moving he responded in a calm cold voice that sent shivers down Zarbon

"Yes, Zarbon I can see that. Now leave me alone"

Hesitating to even respond to his masters comments all Zarbon could really do was nod walk out of the room. Zarbon now out of the danger zone of his master and hoped to stay out of it walked away from the room he was just in. _"Lord Frieza is truly angry, I better be careful for a while and stay clear of him. Those damn Saiyans really did anger him" _he thought back to what happened two days ago, to set Frieza on a course to destroy planet Vegeta.

_**2 Days Ago:**_

_On the planet Frieza 321 in an alienist like building sat the brutal and evil Tyrant Frieza ruler of most of the known universe. Frieza had his two elite loyal guards next to him Zarbon and Dadoria each one standing with an arrogant smirk, on their faces. Zarbon a green male, pretty boy who look like he belonged on the cover of a magazine Strange that he had even greener hair that was tied in a pony tail that reach down past his waist. Dadoria a quite over weight pink male that also apart from looking like he was not fit fight seemed to be sporting great strength and confidence what was also noticeable about him is that it seemed he has rough appendages on his forearms and skull. _

_All three men wore armor each one a different color from each other. As they just stood there all of a sudden there was an explosion on the entrance into the building and in flew five men wearing the same armor as Freiza, they all surrounded the three men in the center and looked as if they were ready to kill all three of them. Not even faced Frieza looks at all five of them and in an amused voice says "Well, well, well what is this? Hmmm?" The one man in the center growls at Freiza and yells in anger _

_"Frieza! We are here to kill you, you have insulted our Saiyan pride for far too long" _

_If Frieza was amused before he was downright laughing on the inside now "hehehehe is that so? So you're telling me your Saiyans now are you? Another voice spoke up one not in the room "Yes they are Frieza and as stated before we are here to finally kill you" raising an eyebrow at the familiar voice Frieza looks straight into the still smoking whole the Saiyans broke through he began to frown at the realization of what is happening. "I see, so you mean to tell me that you plan to revolt against me? Huh? Vegeta?" _

_As Frieza said this, stepping out of the smoke from the hole in the wall that was made by his men stood tall and proud the King of all Saiyans, King Vegeta. "Yes, we do Frieza consider this our resignation" King Vegeta said with distain in his voice for the Tyrant in front of him. Still frowning at the events happening in front of him Frieza asks him a question he wants the answer to but feels he already knows. "Why?" with a look of rage on his face King Vegeta yells back at Frieza "WHY! YOU ASK BECAUSE YOU INSLAVE MY PEOPLE, FORCE US TO BE YOUR LACKIES, TREAT US LIKE SHIT BUT EVEN THEN THAT'S NOT THE WORST THE WORST THING YOU DID WAS TAKE MY SON FROM ME AND I WANT HIM BACK NOW!" Staring blankly at Vegeta, Frieza was and is not the least bit intimidated by said man or any member of his inferior race. As the room grew quiet from the staring down of both parties' leaders, time seemed to stop as this continued and then all of a sudden a sound was heard. _

_"heh…heheheh…..hehehehehe…..hahahahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" _

_As Frieza Laughs off their threat the Saiyan soldiers began to feel truly unease at what is going on at the moment. The man they came here to kill was laughing off their threat as if they were nothing, and they knew they were in the face of a titan like Frieza, but for the sake of their king and their honor they would fight a losing battle they only wished their bodies would have the same mind set as they begin to shake in fear of Frieza. "Really now Vegeta do you honestly expect for you and your "men" to be any match for Zarbon or Didoria, let alone me?" Vegeta not the least frightened himself snaps back instantly though probably ignorant of the unwinnable battle about to take place. "We are more than a match for you and any of your Lackeys Frieza!" chuckling to himself Frieza then says "Fine then let's see what you can do Zarbon, Didoria take care of these monkeys for me" nodding they both stepped forward while Zarbon spoke saying _

_"Yes Lord Frieza". _

_Zarbon checked his scouter to see what the power level of each Saiyan was. "Hmmmmmm let's see what their power levels are at shall we" Zarbon scanned all the Saiyans in the room obviously king Vegeta was the strongest standing at over 20,000 but his men all ranged from a power level of 10,000 to about 17,000. "This is going to be too easy they aren't that strong Didoria they aren't even close to 20,000" Zarbon said this with an evil smirk on his face. After hearing this Didoria got the same look in his eyes that Zarbon did. As the Saiyans heard this they were shocked they couldn't believe that these men thought their power levels were nothing but a joke. _

_They truly began to regret coming here and began to sweat like crazy of the impending fight about to take place. Without warning both Zarbon and Didoria jumped into action Zarbon taking the two men on the right while Didoria took the three on the left. Zarbon was too fast for the first one and he punched hard in the face sending him straight through the wall, startled by how quick Zarbon was the 2__nd__ saiyan quickly regains his composure and sends a blast at Zarbon. Smiling at this Zarbon just knocks the Blast away up into the ceiling. Smirking evilly at the frightened saiyan in front of him chuckling as he speaks "hehe…Is that all you have monkey?" The Saiyan angered but this man mocking him yells at him _

_"Shut up!" _

_And fires another five blast in quick succession. Zarbon not once losing his smirk quickly takes to the air to avoid the blasts. While he is focused on the one in front of him the saiyan he had knocked through the wall managed to get back up and into the fight albeit, weakly. Zarbon wasn't paying attention to the now up and moving saiyan. Said saiyan noticed an opportunity to take down Zarbon so he quick flew up behind him and began to charge his blast and just when he was about to let loose someone in the room yelled out. _

_"ZARBON! YOU IDIOT! Pay attention to the enemy behind you!" _

_Startled by Frieza yelling at him Zarbon looked behind him to see the Saiyan he had just knock into the was behind him about to fire an energy blast at him there was no way he could stop him so there was only one thing to do dodge. _

_A Huge blast was fired and no one could see really if he got him or not till the light from the blast faded away slowly it began to recede. Zarbon stood flying as if he was floating in a pool staring into the sky. Slowly Zarbon lifted himself up as if he was a vampire rising out of his coffin. The look on Zarbon's face told the whole story he was not the least bit happy. With rage in his eyes he spoke in a low deadly voice _

_"You….You singed my Hair" _

_Gulping at the realization that he had just pissed off a man who clearly out classes him. Not playing around anymore and without warning Zarbon moved so fast to the saiyan in front of him that he never saw what happened next all he felt was a pain in his chest and looked into the eyes of his killer. Slowly he looked down to see Zarbon with his hand which went straight through his chest. As he looked into this man's dying eyes he heard the sound of the other saiyan he was fight a second ago and without losing a beat Zarbon threw the now lifeless corpse at his last remaining opponent. _

_Caught off Guard he had no time to move out of the way and was forced to catch the lifeless body of his comrade but this distraction would be his last because he looked up Zarbon was right in his face with his arm stretched out and an open palm that would be the last thing he sees as Zarbon unleashes a huge blast which consumes him. All that was left of the two fighters was only their ashes._

_ While Zarbon was dominating those two Didoria was having a quite a different experience than that of his partner. Didoria seem to be playing with the saiyans just standing there and taking everything they threw at him. Blast after blast did absolutely nothing to him and he was reveling in their desperation at trying to put him down. Staring them down he spoke for the first time in this entire situation _

_"Look I'm getting bored here all three of you have one minute left before I kill you so give your best shot hahaha" after hearing that the three saiyans began to fire wildly, like animals, animals that are desperately trying to stay alive. Didoria soon began walking slowly towards them as if he was about to strike. _

_This did not deter them in fact each one of them began to fire far crazier than before. Soon the minute Didoria had promised them at ended and he struck with speed one would consider impossible for a man his size he disappeared and reappeared behind the saiyan in the center and without warning he snapped his neck. As he stood in the center of both surviving men they turned to him and attempted to beat him down this did not go well for either of them as soon as they followed through with their strikes Didoria grabbed both their arms and with one quick hard tug tore they limbs off of them. Falling to the ground screaming in agony Didoria then just tosses away the limbs of his soon to be victims slowly he walks towards the one on his right laughing as mocks him _

_"Well now don't you look like shit huh?" _

_Still writhing in pain the saiyan says nothing as Didoria stands right over him. "Well don't you worry now monkey I'm ending it." Lifting his foot up and over his chest he mocks him one final time "Don't worry kid this will only hurt a lot hahahaha!" He brings his foot down hard right into the saiyan's chest crushing his rib cage and heart killing him instantly. _

_Lifting his foot off the body he realizes before he forgot he has one last one to deal with. Turing around to do the same to the now dead saiyan's friend he sees that the last saiyan is getting up to run away as fast as he can this make. Smiling at this he mutters "oh no no no not happening buddy" Didoria opens his mouth and with one final move blast the final Saiyan of the King's forces to ashes._

_With all of his forces defeated the king was all alone. He had tasked himself with trying to take down Frieza on his own but would only really get one shot, as Frieza was distracted being entertained by his goons Vegeta found the perfect moment to strike. Without warning on all parties he managed to blast Frieza and actually hurt him. _

_A small concentrated blast shot directly at him. Only at the last second did he see it coming and managed to move slightly as to not be blinded in one eye but still he received a nasty gash on his right cheek. Once the blast hit him, Frieza was livid no not livid enraged at this not even amused at being strike at like that by a Monkey sent Frieza over the edge. _

_Without wasting time he incinerated Vegeta and all evidence that he was even there. I calm silence fell over the whole room even Frieza's loyal men were terrified, it's not often their master is so enraged. Slowly and ominously Frieza spoke to his men "Didoria ready the ship for takeoff and set the coordinates for Planet Vegeta…And Zarbon get me a doctor who can fix this nasty wound on my face." I tone in which Frieza had said these things struck so much fear into the men that all they could do was nod and complete their orders. Once they had headed out to Planet Vegeta Zarbon asked the simple question as to why they were heading to Planet Vegeta. He got a simple response if ever there were one Frieza told him._

_"To destroy it"_

_**Back to Present:**_

As Frieza's ship came closer to planet Vegeta, everyone was completely oblivious to what Frieza was about to do. Back on the planet Vegeta the baby Bruska is being loading into a spherical space ship being set to earth. "Alright doc ready to go" nodding the doctor presses the launch button and the ship closes and begins to fire up sending the child to the planet earth.

At the same moment Frieza's ship arrives just outside the planet's atmosphere. The hatches to the ship open and out flying into the vacuum of space is the tyrant himself Frieza. Staring angrily at the planet, Frieza lifts his right hand up in front of his face with his index finger pointing up and in a matter of seconds a huge ball of energy begins to grow From his index finger bigger and bigger than before to the size of a ball, boulder, and to twice the size of hi space ship.

Once the energy ball was big enough he threw it forward as it went to destroy the planet below. As soon as it hit the planet it began a chain reaction that would leave anyone stunned at the sheer madness of destruction or of the laughing monster that even in the vacuum of space could be heard laughing enjoying the scene in front of him. What no one saw was the small ship escaping the destruction of the planet; it carrying the only survivor of the Genocide of the Saiyans, that child's name is Bruska.

* * *

**In the Milky Way Galaxy:**

Two ships from different locations in the universe both flying to the same destination, luck would have it that they should arrive on earth at the exact same time. The two ships both enter the atmosphere in different entry points in the world one lands in Colorado in the United States. The second one landed in the eastern part of the world specifically Japan.

**Colorado Mountains:**

James and Anne Possible a young married couple were enjoying a relaxing get away in the Rocky Mountains they had rented a cabin and were enjoying well deserved get away from being a scientist and a brain surgeon. They had spent the whole week up here getting to appreciate the fact that they are still young sexually active married couple with no kids. Boy was that about to change. James was stuffing their suitcases in the back of the car. "Dear? Is there anything else we are forgetting I don't want to realize half way home that we left something important?"

As Anne made one quick sweep through the cabin to see if there was anything they forgot, she comes to the safe conclusion that they aren't leaving anything. "Nope I believe we are A-Okay honey" nodding at this James says "Good well then let's head out the sooner home the sooner we can rest up. An hour into the drive back to civilization, Anne began saw something in the sky. "Hey James is that a shooting star?" she said as she pointed at the object in the sky" James hearing here say shooting star responds "shooting star impossible it's the middle of the afternoon you wouldn't be able to see any stars." As he finished saying this Anne still looking up at the

'Shooting Star' begins to realize that it was getting closer, really close, TOO! CLOSE!

"James watch out!

She screams as whatever it is flies dangerously close almost crashing into them if Anne didn't warn James to watch out. While avoiding being hit the ground behind them wasn't so lucky, as there was a loud collision noise that could be heard for miles. James then stops the car looking lost and stunned as to what just happened he looks but at whatever It was they just avoided and is stunned to see ten foot wide and deep crater. Anne gets out joining her husband and begins to follow him as he walks forward towards the crater. As they arrive over the crater they are stunned to see it was space ship.

James and Anne Possible are in utter disbelief at what they are seeing. "This isn't real right it can't be right" his wife said to him while he was thinking the same thing. "James what do we do? Should we try to open it?" shaking his head at the idea he tells his wife what he thinks of that idea

"Are you crazy! We don't even know what's in that thing" as he finished that sentence the hatch to the space ship cracks open and reveals a baby girl, with red hair and green eyes as she saw the married couple she began giggling and trying to reach out to them.

Not knowing what else to do they both walked down to the child and picked her up and wondered what they should do. They both knew that if the government or anyone got wind of this child then she would be locked up for the rest her life. It seemed as if both Anne and James realized at that moment what they wanted to do after all they had been trying to have a child for quite some time now.

"Anne let me ask you would you want to keep her as our own." Anne thought about this long and hard and she knew the answer "Yes James, Yes I do" nodding at this he then asks the important question "what should we name her?" thinking Anne brainstorms on names "I got it!... How about….."

**Japan:**

At the same time on the other side of the world there is another young married couple on vacation, in Japan. While hiking in the mounts to see what beautiful scenery this country could bring. Reaching a ridge near a completely deserted part of this mount trail, Mr. Stoppable had gotten him and his wife lost, yet again. "Honey we are lost…..again" feeling guilty Mr. stoppable answers back quickly hoping he could reassure his wife "Will Dear it's not that bad if we have gotten lost before means we will find our way back on to the trail right"

Rolling her eyes at her husband she has to at least give him that, he has his optimism. "Well I hope your right, and I hope we find it soon because I am not spending the night being hunted by wild animals" Turning to look at his wife he begins to speak "Well I don't think that woul…be….."

he stops mid talk when he sees what looked to an object falling from the sky looking as if it's about to hit in the area they are in. luckily it hits a little farther away from them, startled by what they just saw Mr. Stoppable decides to go check it out while the Mrs. Is quite against that but curiosity wins here. As they approach the crash site they look down and are stunned to see what they thought only crazy people say they witnessed a UFO. Before they could even blink it seemed that this capsule UFO began to open on its own both Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were frighten of what they might see but what they saw shocked them even more they saw a baby boy in the ship and not just any kind of boy this boy seemed to have a tail!

Mr. Stoppable began walking closer to the ship still stunned about what is happening right now as he get closer he realizes that the baby inside is asleep oblivious to the world around him. Mr. Stoppable picks up the child in the ship and holds him like a father would his child. Looking back at his wife he says "Honey, it's a baby come look" Mrs. Stoppable stunned to know that a child was in that machine stands there for about a second or two until she come to and then walks up to her husband. She asks if she could hold the child and Mr. Stoppable lets her. She asks him

"Why would anyone put a child into ship?"

Shrugging his shoulders he says "who know" as their thought wonder they being to realize something. This child was in great danger if anyone was to find him and they couldn't let that happen. He and his wife have tried to have a child before but were devastated when they found out he was sterile. It crushed his wife she had always wanted a son. And now he could give her, her son the one she always wanted. So he buckles down and asks her. "Honey, what would you say about adopting this boy?

If we don't take him he might be imprisoned by others for being different, what do you say we could have that family you always wanted" she hears what he has to say but didn't know how to feel about it all she did was look down at the sleeping child in her arms and instantly knew the answer. "Yes" she said "Lets adopt this child" Smiling at his wife he nods and looks thoughtful for a second "But what should we name him" Mrs. Stoppable thinks herself and after a minute a thinking she comes to the perfect name "I got it! We'll call him…."

…Kimberly Anne Possible!

….Ronald Dean Stoppable!

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

AN: I feel as if this whole thing was rushed, the whole them accepting an alien child please review and let me know what you think. Also if you do find and errors or things that just don't look right let me know I'm not above being told I suck. It's all a learning experience and I'm will to get better. Finally like I said I'm not to sure of what I might do with this maybe some Ideas if anyone is will to give some? Well thanks for reading hope to bring you another real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**When World's Collide**

**By**

**Bormex**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible/Superman/DBZ. Kim Possible is the property of Disney; Superman is the property of DC and Warner Bros. Dragon ball, Z, and GT is the property of FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**AN: **Alright Chapter two well I struggled with the order of events on this one but I felt I got a sorta good place for everything that happens in this chapter. Now I hope people understand what I am trying to do with Ron here but I won't spoil it if people have questions on why I did the things I do in this chapter, PM I'm willing to answer any questions and well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Stoppable Residents, Middleton Colorado:**_

Mr. Stoppable slumped down onto the kitchen table chair. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the table while covering his face with his hands. Sighing loudly, he was beyond frustrated; he and his wife had spent the better part the last two days dealing with their adopted son Ron. No, it wasn't just the last two days it was more like the past six months.

At first when they had adopted Ron he was a good boy due mostly, in part that he was still a newborn at the time but after the first five years he became a living nightmare.

To Mr. Stoppable it seemed like his child just kept on becoming more violent as time went on, Ronald refuses to do anything we say. If we would try to feed him he spits the food out, sometimes right in our faces.

If we try to potty train him he refuses to stay still and even begins attacking whoever is trying to help him. I still remember that bloodied nose he gave me that day. Surprisingly, he was unusually strong for a child that's about to turn six. No matter what it is Ronald just seems to get worse.

Looking up at the sound of his wife entering the room she gives him a tired look with a nod she lets him know how it went.

"Ronald's asleep now" she said went a strained voice.

Mr. Stoppable nodded and obverse his wife as she walked further into the room and took the seat right next to him turning to look at her. He saw just how tired she was. For the past two days they had not gotten a wink of sleep dealing with Ron the both of them, they could not rest without worrying since if left alone Ron would tear the house apart.

As Mr. Stoppable gave his wife a sympathetic look, knowing exactly what she feels, being just as tired as her he struggled himself to even speak.

"H-how are you feeling dear?"

Leaning back onto the chair she stares at the ceiling and lets out a tried sigh and begins to speak. With a bit Sarcasm in her voice "Oh yeah I feel like a million bucks, can't you tell?" still leaning back in her chair turning her head she gave him a very annoyed look as if saying 'what kind of stupid question is that'. Looking down, Mr. Stoppable began to rub the back of his neck feeling very small at the look his wife was giving him. He truly didn't know what to say but spoke anyway.

"Honey, I know you must be tir…." She cut him off "Tired? What do you know about being tired huh?" she began to raise her voice as she stopped leaning onto her chair turning her whole body to face him, her frustration and lack of sleep finally getting the better of her

"I haven't slept in two days! Two days of trying to get Ronald to sleep! Two days of trying to make sure he doesn't burn the house down or break something! Two days of having to take over your turns of taking care of him because you 'can't seem to handle him'" mocking the way he spoke, she did not let up on venting her frustration out on him.

"This is getting to be a problem, I know a child is no cake walk but this is beyond ridiculous! He just seems to keep getting worse!"

Feeling the full force of his wife's anger Mr. Stoppable tried to calm her down if not for her yelling at him but if she continued to yell she might wake Ron up and that would just make things worse for everyone. Bringing his hand forward Mr. Stoppable made a calming motion with his has as he spoke

"Honey you need to calm down, if you down stop yelling you're going to wake Ronald up, you just got him to go to sleep please calm down." Listening to him she realized he was right waking Ronald up after all the trouble of trying to get him to sleep would be the dumbest thing she could ever do. She began to speak again this time calmly but Mr. Stoppable could tell she was struggling not to yell and was still quite clearly angry.

"Fine, I won't yell but you have to realize we need to do something, Ronald is getting out of control. Hell he's been out of control for the past couple of months." Sighing loudly at his still obviously angry wife "Yes, Yes I know he has been. But we have to get ourselves on a working page here we can't be at each other's throats or we'll never be able to handle Ronald" She knew her husband was right but she was still too angry and tried to listen to reason. Shaking her head she throws out the option that was bouncing around in her head for the last couple of weeks.

"Honey….M-Maybe…..we should consider the possibility of sending him back to the orphanage that Ok-ed his adoption?" Stunned after hearing what his wife said Mr. Stoppable didn't know what to say if he was being completely honest with himself the thought had crossed his mind as well, but it seemed near impossible to carry out. Not only would they have to get everything set in paper work but some of the questions like 'where did the kid come from" was harder to explain than space flight. After a couple of moments Mr. Stoppable gather himself and asked his wife the question.

"D-Do you mean that?" he asked as she refused to look him in the eye, her head turned away from him she hesitantly gave her answer. "Y-Y-Yes, Yes I do" saddened by her answer Mr. Stoppable looked down at the floor as she continued "It's not that I don't want him, it's just…..Look at the things he's done! They aren't normal even for a problem child" She said as she quickly turned to face him and threw her hand into the air. "I know that he's an alien, but what kind of child is able to punch holes into walls, lift things that are twice his weight and throw them as if it were nothing." Nodding in understanding Mr. Stoppable just let his wife continue explaining her reasoning "I know he's just a child but how do we know he won't just keep getting worse." She was going to continue but Mr. Stoppable interrupted her looking at her straight in the eye.

"If you mean that, and you want to…..And I mean really want to…..I guess we could send him to the orphanage that gave us the ok" She didn't say anything just stared at him as he finished talking. Afterwards she nodded in conformation as she gave him her answer

"Yes, I do"

A sad look over came Mr. Stoppable as all he could really do was get up and leave the room, softly laying a hand on his wife's shoulder on his way out. All he really wanted to do was go to bed especially after his wife's crushing news that she did not want to keep their son. He went up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom stepped in and shut it behind him.

As Mrs. Stoppable just sat there in the kitchen contemplating her decision of putting her son up for adoption. She remembered the sad almost defeated look on her husband as she relayed the news to him of what she wanted to do. She really didn't know how to feel about this, it's not like she hated Ronald it's just all the frustration of no sleep plus the constant bills pilling up of all the damaged things, on top of the groceries. Her son ate like bear, it scared her to death when they first started to feed him actual food as appose to the baby formula they gave him when he was one. On Thanksgiving He had managed to finish the whole turkey by himself, boy was the family pissed, a child no older than three! Her son had managed to do this. She thought she would have a heart attack when she first saw it, what mother wouldn't be terrified of that sight. She came to realize that her son was just naturally a boy that needed more food than your average child, no scratch that he needed more food than even your average adult could consume. She just shook her head as she recalled the past, it would do no good to remember this she had decided to no keep Ronald so it was pointless. Sighing one last time she got up and decided to head to bed it was close to 4:00AM and she needed her sleep she and her husband had been arguing for about 2 hours now and she just had to sleep now. As she walked up the stairs and stood reached for the door knob on her bedroom door, she stopped for some reason. She turned to look at the door down the hall the door to her son's bed room for some odd reason she felt the need to see him just one more time before she went to sleep. She walked over to his door and slowly began to open it careful not to make too much noise least she wake him up. Once the door had a big enough opening to let her walk in she walked over to her son's bed, just standing there as she looks down at him sleep soundly not at all the child he was before when awake. As she looks at him she begins to recall her life from when her son came into it.

"_He looks so peaceful" _she thought "_I just can't believe he's the same kid" _staring at his sleeping form her mind began to wonder back to the times when he was still just a newborn and how much she loved spending time with him of how she cried the first time she fed him because she had all but given up hope that she would one day be able to hold her son or daughter in her arms like that. Shaking those thoughts away she, couldn't afford to get sentimental she knew she couldn't handle Ron; he was far too wild it was killing her and crippling her husband. But the more she tried to reason with herself the more those thoughts just kept coming back to the forefront of her mind. She could not take her eyes off of Ron and the more she kept looking at him the more she began to argue with herself on what to do.

"_He's _too_ crazy" _she said as if trying to justify to herself what she needed to do but that voice in the back of her head had other plans.

"_**Yes but he's just a kid" **_The voice In the back of her head actually talked back to her

"_I can't handle him he's too much" _she rebutted almost sounding like a whine

"_**Is that what you do when things get hard just quit!? You're stronger than that!" **_the voice sounded almost offended that she would whine about taking care of a kid as if it was just an easy thing to do.

Mrs. Stoppable would have said something back if she wasn't interrupted by the voice again.

"_**He's your son! He's our son! Doesn't that mean anything?"**_ shaking her head softly, this whole time not once did she ever take her eyes off of Ron. She whispered so quietly that if anyone else would have been in the room they would not have heard her.

"H-He's not m-m-my r-real son" stuttering to even say that she did not expect what happened next

"_**WHAT! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" **_the voice sounded absolutely furious with her. _**"DID YOU NOT TAKE CARE OF HIM?! WHEN HE WAS JUST A BABY? FEED HIM, CLOTH HIM, AND PLAY WITH HIM. DID THAT NOT MEAN SOMETHING?!"**_ It didn't let up on her _**"Don't even try to deny the way you felt the day you first fed him, how you cried for over an hour, how terrified you were when he would sneeze and you thought he would get sick!"**_ by this point Mrs. Stoppable was crying over Ron's bed. _**"He may not be our flesh and blood son but he still is our baby!" **_ Not able to take it anymore Mrs. Stoppable screamed in her head.

"_I KNOW! I know! I know! I know...I...I know….." _waiting for the voice to respond back to he, after about a minute she realize it was gone and she knew why.

Reaching out she softly began to stroke Ron's hair as she continued to cry silently over his bed. Mrs. Stoppable whispered to her son pouring out all the emotions she felt

"You're a trouble maker, a horrible spoiled child. You drive me insane with all your screaming, fighting, and disobeying" looking further down at his tail she saw it move strange though even when Ron slept his tail would move around like a cat trying to find the perfect spot to sleep.

That tail it was always the hardest part to keep hidden from the rest of the world especially with Ron always fighting any attempt to hide it at all. As if it was something he wanted to flaunt with pride. Though we managed to force him to keep it hidden in his cloths he would at times still try with everything to set his tail free.

"You're an alien from another planet, you always seem to want to do the things we tell you not to do, and you make me want to pull my hair out at time…..But I still love you. I don't care if you keep acting the way you do because I'm your mother. If you get crazier I'll just get tougher and I will make sure you know that I will not give up on you, I love you Ronald."

As she finished saying what she had to say she leaned down and kissed the top of Ron's head before giving him one last motherly smile and heading off to bed herself.

* * *

**Possible Residents**

James and Anne Possible had just put their daughter to sleep. Unlike the Stoppables they were not having the same troubles with their daughter as they have had with their son. It seemed as if Kim was the perfect daughter. She seemed well-behaved, well-mannered, and just all around good. James and Anne never seemed to have to tell her twice what to do or how to act.

The only real-time she misbehaved was the day she found out her mother was pregnant. Kim had gotten jealous at the thought that maybe her parents wouldn't love her anymore but that thought was quickly stomped out by her father who told her they would never stop loving her even with a new baby on the way.

But all was not perfect in the Possible house hold. James had become worried and wanted to speak with his wife about Kim when she was asleep. It seemed that the older Kim got the more she began being capable of strange things, humanly impossible things. He remember back to the first day it started about four months ago while James and Kim were playing outside it was one of the only real days he had off since being a rocket scientist meant that he had at times working an ungodly schedule.

_**Flashback**_**:**

_James was chasing his daughter, they were playing hide and seek and it was Kim's turn to hide. When James had turned around and began counting to ten Kim who was super excited to spend some time with her dad had ran off to hide in the bushes near the back of the yard. Concealing herself from her dad she sat there waiting while giggling silently to herself_

"_He'll never find me hehehe" she whispered unable to stop smiling_

"_Seven….Eight….Nine….Ten! Ready or not here I come" James turned around and scanned the back yard hoping to spot his daughter. It took him a good minute but he had managed to spot her. He could recognize the orange dress and her orange bow sticking out of the bushes. Smiling he walked over to where Kim was and pretended like he didn't know where she was talking out loud._

"_Kim! Kim! Where did you go!" looking around as if wondering we she could be James keeps talking to himself_

"_Well I guess she isn't here I better go see if I could find her somewhere else" pretending to walk away by walking in place with each step he makes it sound farther away till he sounded gone, James stood by the bush his daughter was at. Kim thinking the coast was clear poked her head out and as soon as she did her dad pop out right in front of her and laughingly yelled._

"_Gotcha!" _

_Kim screamed in joy and began to run the other way laughing as her father chased her. This being one of the most fun times she's ever had. She ran around the yard for a good five minutes with her father chasing her, James not wanting to spoil the fun by catching her right away. When he did decide to catch her he ran up from behind her and scooped her up into her arms. Lifting her above his head like a parent does when they play helicopter with their child he began to spin around, both of them laughing having fun. Suddenly Kim got very quiet James didn't notice this as he continued to spin around. As James stopped still not noticing the absents of Kim's laughter, Kim began to shake her head almost violently as if trying to get something off of her. A look of absolute fear came across Kim's face as she quickly began to turn her head from left to right. By this point James had taken notice of his daughter as she began to act strange with a concerned voice he spoke to Kim_

"_Kimmie-cub? What's wrong?" the next thing to happen frightened James to no end. Kim looked at her father with a look of terror and screamed_

"_AHHHHHH!"_

_Not sure what to do James tried to get her to calm down "Kimmie calm down everything's alright" but she wouldn't stop instead she began attacking her father throwing sluggish tiny fist at him forcing him to back up until he tripped on his own feet falling back with Kim following suite. Kim continued to attack her father for a couple more seconds till the sound of her mother's voice stopped her from continuing _

"_Oh my god! Kimberly Anne Possible! What are you doing?!"_

_Violently turning her head to face her mother who came out from the back door into the yard Kim began taking in heavy deep ragged breaths of air. The look of fear on her face never once leaving, and with one last deep breath she took off running disappearing through the side of the house and running on down the street._

_Anne Possible quickly ran up to her husband, as quick as her pregnant legs could take her. She kneeled down to tried to help her husband up but he was already getting up sporting a bloodied lip. "Oh my god, honey are you ok?" Rubbing his bloodied lip he nods at her_

"_Yeah I am, don't worry about me just a scratch but what's gotten into kimmie? She's never acted this way before?"_

_Not sure of the answer herself, Anne could only shake her head in a 'I don't know gesture' quite visibly trouble of the events happening. Now standing up James looks towards his wife "Annie I'm gonna go look for her something isn't right here Kim has never done anything remotely like this before." Understanding what her husband meant Anne Possible let James go after Kim._

"_Ok go find her_ "

_Nodding in confirmation James then takes off running in the same direction Kim went. The whole time Anne never stopped worrying._

_Kim was running, running as fast as her little legs could take her. She couldn't think not with all that noise around her. It sounded like someone was screaming into her ears not letting up for even a second. She was crying from the pain of all she heard around her. Not caring at all where she kept going or who she bumped into she just wanted to get away from all that noise! Eventually she could not run anymore and collapsed on the sidewalk as people walked up to her to see if she was alright._

"_Hey are you ok?" _

_This voice sounded soft and concerned but to Kim it sounded like a shotgun going off next to her ear. She brought up her hands to cover her ears and screamed as she dragged herself to the street light pole just a few feet in front of her. Leaning her back against the pole she tries to crouch herself into a ball to drown out all the noise the whole time crying._

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

_Everyone stunned at the sight of this kid just screaming and crying for no clear reason, attempted to comfort her but at that moment James had caught up to his daughter._

"_K-K-K-Kimmie" out of breath he didn't realize his daughter could run so far without needing to stop. _

"_Is this your kid?" said the man from before. James looked at him and told him "Yeah she is"_

"_Why is she running down the street crying like that?"_

_Ignoring him James walks forward and gets down on one knee to talk at eye level with Kim. Whispering as softly as he could so everyone around them would not be able to hear him speak to his daughter unknowingly, this was helping him find out what was wrong with Kim. "Kimmie-cub what's wrong?" lifting her head up to look at her father, his voice still sounding as if he was screaming was soft enough for Kim to make out and respond hearing her father Kim told him what was wrong. "D-D-Daddy, its sooo loud" not sure what she meant he asks her in the same soft voice. _

"_What is?"_

_Crying even harder than she was before she tells him, stuttering and trying her best to keep herself calm enough to explain._

'_E-E-E-E…v…er…y…th…ing"_

_Not sure of what to make of this James just looks at his daughter he decided to take her at her word and begins to think quick trying to see if he can calm her down. "Kimmie, I want you listen to me. Drown out everything else focus on my voice can you do that for me baby?" biting her bottom lip Kim nods to her dad hoping he can fix what's wrong._

"_Alright, Kimmie focus on my voice, you and me are the only people hear no one else just you and me."_

_Kim again puts her head into her lap as she tries to drown out the rest of the world and focus on just her dad. At first nothing seems to change as he keeps talking to her but after a couple of seconds all the noises around her slowly but surely begin to die down. One by one she stops hearing them until there is only her dad's voice, whispering to her. Still shaky from what just happen she lifts her head up to look at her dad telling him that the noises were gone._

"_D-Daddy, i-it wo-orked" slowly and shakily, she lowered her hands from her ears still scared. "I-I d-d-don't hear t-t-the noises a-a-a-anymore" smiling softly at his daughter he reaches out and picks her up into a hug. "That's good kimmie, alright let's get you home now your mother must be worried about you." Her head buried into her father's shoulder all she could do was nod still not able to stop crying._

_**End of Flashback:**_

Walking into his bedroom, his wife already under the covers reading a magazine James undresses himself and prepares to get into bed. As he sets himself into bed he hesitates to even bring up the question on his mind to his wife. Thinking over what he wanted to say he decides that there is no easy way around this and just comes out and says it.

"Do you think having Kim start Pre-school is a good idea?"

He blurts out of nowhere. Startled by the sudden question Anne puts down her magazine and turns to James. "Well she is at the right age honey, I don't see what's wrong" Sighing careful not wanting to say anything to mean about his daughter. "It's not her age I'm worried about, it's what could happen if she does something…..not normal" biting her lip Anne becomes uneasy, now understanding what her husband meant by his question. Putting her hand on his shoulder to try to easy his worries.

"James I know your worried about Kim, heck I'm worried too but we can't shelter her from the world just because we're scared someone might find out about what she can do." James seems to be relaxing the more his wife talks. "We warned her that the things she does need to be kept a secret for her safety she knows not to bring attention to herself by doing something rash or reckless, she might be just five years old but she's a very smart girl for her age."

"I know she's a smart girl Anne but I just can't help but feel scared that something bad is going to happen." This time he turns to look at his wife in the eyes "what if the teacher finds out or one of the other kids, I know we told her to keep these things a secret but for all we know she could have another breakdown like she did a couple of months ago"

"James we can't live in scared of what if's, if we do then we would never be able to do anything I know your just worried for Kim but nothing is going to happen. This is Pre-K not the marines" letting out a big sigh James looks down at the covers and nods at his wife's words.

"Your right I need to stop worrying so much" smiling at her husband for understanding, affectionately she confessed "It's alright I worry too it, but just wait you'll see Kim will have a fantastic day tomorrow and nothing bad will happen, Now let's go to bed dear our little Kimmie has a big day tomorrow"

"Yeah your right, I love you" James said laying his head down to go to sleep. "I love you too" smiling as she too went to sleep.

**The Next Day:**

Outside the Middleton Preschool we see many parents come and go as they drop off their kids to their first day of Pre-K. Many of the children seem very hesitant of leaving their mothers and fathers to this new experience with strangers. Some kids even start crying to their parents screaming out to them that they 'don't wanna go'. This was also the case with the Possible family who were about to drop off their daughter to her first day at Pre-K

Kim Possible a very unique little five-year old girl was trying to convince her parents that she didn't want to leave them to start Pre-K.

"Mommy why can't I stay with you, Daddy, and my Baby Sister?" she whined looking like she was quite scared of the thought of actually having to spend the day with people outside her family. Chuckling at her daughter's attempts to try to stay home with them she reassured her.

"Kimmie, I know this new experience must be scary to you but don't worry. You'll have fun and who knows you might even make some friends." Anne smiled motherly at Kim once she was finished talking.

Still not convinced Kim shook her head at her not wanting to leave "What if I don't wanna make new friends"

This whole time James Possible had been standing next to his wife not uttering a word, knowing that if he was even to be involved in this conversation that he would have agreed with Kim and not have her go to school. It's not that he doesn't want his daughter to have an education or to even make friends it's just the knowledge that he possesses of Kim has him worried something horrible could and will happen here and as her father he is obligated to protect Kim no matter what. Anne looked at James to see if he could back her up knowing that Kim would always trust her father and accept his advice on anything he said, she was quite surprised to see him avoiding her gaze at him as if he didn't want to speak or be here at all. Realizing that he wasn't going to help her convince Kim to give Pre-K a chance she decided to continue herself.

"Well…..Kimmie you don't mean that, think about it wouldn't it be fun to be able to play hide and seek everyday with not just your father?"

Kim liking the sound of being able to play with someone other than her dad once a week seemed to ease at her mother's words but still was very hesitant to accept leaving the comfort of her family didn't respond at all, she just looked down at the ground. Muttering under her breath

"I guess it could be fun" Smiling at her daughter admitting that she finds the idea exciting Anne decides that they have waited long enough out here.

"Come on Kimmie just give it a chance for me and your father? Hmmm and I guarantee that you'll love it" Looking up to her mother Kim accepts "Ok mommy I'll try" happy that Kim finally agreed with her Anne takes Kim's hand and begins to lead her inside

"Come on honey let's get you settled in then"

**Later That Day:**

Kim was having a great day her mom was right Pre-K was fun she had gotten to meet the nice lady who was taking care of all the kids here she let Kim play with toys and have snacks. They had even gotten a nap time and were getting use to the Pre-K thing. But through it all something strange seemed to strike Kim the whole day, well not something but someone. There was one kid though who seemed to get Kim's attention, most of the kids here were nice and wanted to have fun either by playing with toys or by making new friends but this one kid he seemed very off.

This boy wearing a orange shirt, blue shorts and with your average sneakers was sitting in the corner he had flat black hair with bangs that fell over his eyes he seemed very uncomfortable as if something was annoying him and not only that he also looked very angry. All the kids around him when they would try to talk to or see if he wanted to play with them he would almost growl at whoever got near, scaring all the other kids and even the nice lady who took care of us.

She seemed to not want to get near him at all; later all the kids got to play outside during recess Kim was playing catch with a couple of other kids she met before nap time and they all seemed to be having great time until one of the other kids threw the ball to hard and it went over all the kids and hit that boy from before on the head.

The boy didn't seem to react at all to being hit in the back of the head he just stood there facing the ground after the ball had force his head down. The kid that had thrown the ball quickly ran over to apologize and get the ball back

"I'm sorrwy, I didn't mean to hit chu"

The boy had picked up the ball that had fallen right in front of him after being hit and turned around look at the smiling kid offering an apology

"Oh thank chu"

The kid reaching his hands out to take the ball back from the boy, but what happened next was one of the most chaotic things ever. Instead of giving the ball back he threw it, threw it right into his face hard knocking the kid to the ground. He then proceeded to jump on to him and scratch and claw at him and even bite him. This whole time Kim and everyone else were too shock to do anything about this. That kid was being attacked and horribly too it wasn't until a good minute or 2 that the caretaker ran up and tried to pull the boy off of the other one

"Ronald! Ronald! Stop it, stop attacking Jeremy!"

_"I guess his name was Ronald but why would he even do such a bad thing to someone so nice for no reason?"_ After she had gotten Ron of Jeremy Kim didn't see Ron anymore for the rest of the day or any day of pre-k for that matter she didn't know what happened to him but she could only wonder and think it must have been bad.

* * *

The Stoppables were sitting the office of Ms. Leeds the caretaker of the Middleton preschool they were called out of work on a matter of their son Ron Stoppable. They didn't know what had happened but they could make a wild guess on it.

"I told you preschool was a bad idea but you had to insist" Mr. Stoppable whispered to his wife clearly realizing why they were called here.

Mrs. Stoppable though in total agreement with her husband would not let him put the total blame on her

"This isn't all my fault you know I've had extra work lately and I couldn't handle Ronald with the added work load you know that, and what about you Mr. Actuary of the year Couldn't you have taken care of him while I went to work today after all you can work anywhere right?"

Flinching at his wife's remarks Mr. Stoppable had to admit she was right he could have taken care of Ron if he wanted to but after so many attempts to do so blowing up on his face it seems that he has garnered a sort of fear of his 5-year-old son.

"I-I..."

Interrupting him "You what?"

Their conversation would have continued if not for Ms. Leeds coming into the room at that moment she walked over to her desk looking serious and very grim. As she sat down on she gave the Stoppables' a very thin stare clearing her throat as she thinks where to begin.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable? Thank you both very much for stopping by on such short notice. I called you here to discuss your son Ronald who did some very questionable things today."

Expecting the worse the Stoppables did not utter a word as Ms. Leeds just spoke about their son. "I'll get right to the point you see, your son attack another boy at this daycare today. But it wasn't just your average fight it seems that the child has suffered great injury to his head, arms and face it seems Ronald bit a huge chunk of the boy's skin clean off of his arm and hit his head so hard on the ground that the boy was sent to the hospital with a concussion" Stopping to see what the parents reaction to this news, would be Ms. Leeds was shocked but hid it well as she saw that the Stoppables were not shocked not even surprised but rather seem disappointed as if they had expected this to happen. Not sure what to think of this Ms. Leeds Continued

"W-Well you see on matters of this size I had to tell the parents of the child and the proper authorities. I don't know whether they are pressing chargers or not but in light of today events and considering the safety of the other children. I see no other course of action but to expel young Ronald from this Daycare"

Looking down while biting her lower lip Mrs. Stoppable contemplates whether she should attempt to convince Ms. Leeds to reconsider. She decides that it's worth a shot and tries. Looking up at her she begins

"Ms. Leeds, Please is there any way we could get you to reconsider? We know that are young Ronald is a handful at times but he isn't a bad boy he's just misunderstood please"

Shaking her head at this Mr. Leeds gives her honest opinion of Ron "Look Mrs. Stoppable I'll be honest here, even if your son wasn't responsible I still wouldn't want him here around the other children you see he terrifies me he just seems to want nothing to do with anyone around here and seems like he could snap at any moment that kind of child could very well have hurt more than just one of the kids here if it wasn't today I have no doubt it would have happened anyways, I'm sorry but the answer is no."

The conversation between them continued like that for about another hour with both of the Stoppables trying to convince Ms. Leeds to reconsider but she would not budge at all. When it got to the point that they knew Ron was not getting back in they had just threw in the towel and went home frustrated once again because of their son.

Arriving home throwing his belonging all over the floor not caring that he or his wife would have to pick them up later Mr. Stoppable let out a loud annoyed grunt of today's events dealing with the Ms. Leeds and the entire situation. Walking in after him Mrs. Stoppable was holding Ron's hand leading him in with care as a mother would her child. Though Ron Looked far from comfortable he seemed annoyed that his mother was touching him and seemed ready to bite her literally.

"Come on Ronnie let's get you up to bed ok I'm sure your tired especially after today" she soothingly said if anyone would have seen her especially with today's events occurring they would have thought that she was a delusional mother who ignored her son clearly assaulting another child. But Mr. Stoppable knew better. Ronald was a very antsy boy if you got angry with him or tried to force him to do something he would react quite violently. What she was doing was the best way to make sure Ron didn't act up as he did to that boy back in daycare.

Mr. Stoppable just paced around arguing with himself about everything as his wife went upstairs to put Ron to bed. Ten Minutes later she came back down with a beyond exasperated look on her face ready for what would most likely be an argument between the two again about what should be done with Ron.

After Mrs. Stoppable had changed her mind about having Ron sent to an Orphanage, she had risen to the occasion of being an even tougher mother but without losing any of love she showed her son. When she said she would not give up on Ron she meant it. But Mr. Stoppable it seems was not faring as well as she was he was losing more sleep than before and stress from having to deal with all these problems seems to have aged him a bit. Though he wasn't the one who tried the hardest when it came to Ron he still felt just as much stress as his wife did in trying to raise their adopted son.

"Look I know we've already talked about this before bu….."

"No" she cut him off "We are not getting rid of him"

Angry that she won't consider it he throws his arms up. "You're the one who wanted to do it in the first place aren't you?" crossing her arms at his angry response she makes a hmph noise and turns her head away from him.

"That doesn't matter I changed my mind he's our son and like I said before I'm not sending him away. Yes he's a handful but all kids are at that age he'll grow out of it" running his hands through his hair

"He has never treated us like parents; he hasn't even once called you mom or called me dad. How exactly is that something we should attribute to 'our son'" A heartbroken look passes her eyes for about a second but was then replaced with a Rage filling her eyes Mrs. Stoppable angrily steps up to him right in his face and spits out with venom

"You son of a bitch how dare you say that. I don't care if he doesn't treat me like his mom or call me one I'm still his mother and like I said before I won't give up on him he's my son." Not wanting to hear him speak anymore she quickly turns on her heels and heads out of the living room up the stairs and into her bedroom shutting it loudly behind her.

As Mr. Stoppable stands there staring at the wall in shock of what his wife just said to him he feels a huge amount of guilt wash over him at what he said. Sighing to himself he begins to hear the sounds of his wife crying in their room if he felt guilty before he really feels it now.

It's just that they have to do something with their son he was way too out of control for a five-year old. If only there was something they could do to calm him down something or anything!

Mrs. Stoppable was crying at the things that her husband had said to her she thought that she was the only one who noticed that Ron had not once called her 'Mom' or 'Mommy" since he had come into their lives. It was something that had truly hurt her far worse than anything Ron had done physically, and the question plagued her mind

"_W-W-h-h-hy-y-y w-o-on't h-he ace-ept m-m-me_" all the while sobbing out loud as she tried to grab the tissues on the side of the bed.

"_I show him nothing but love and understanding what am I doing wrong?" _As she finished this thought Mr. Stoppable knocked twice on the door "Honey? May I come in please?"

Blowing her nose and trying to wipe her eyes, even though she knows he heard her crying she doesn't want him to see her like that. She mutters "yeah come in" Stepping into the room he walks over to his wife and sits next to her on the right side of the bed. Wrapping his arm around her he gently he brings her to him and begins rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Honey" he starts "I'm sorry for what I said down stairs it was uncalled for. I know you try really hard and that being a mother means the world to you I shouldn't have said that I was just frustrated is all"

Shaking her head and pulling herself up out of his embrace she turns her still tear-stained eyes on him and with a distraught voice tells him "No, your right Ronald doesn't see me as his mother. But I don't know why it's so infuriating! What am I doing wrong!?"

Trying to comfort his wife Mr. Stoppable lays out what he thought they should do to help them.

"You're not doing anything wrong…..we both aren't doing anything wrong. Its Ronald honey something must be stopping him from caring about us…That's why I thought…." She interpreted him

"For the last time I told you we're not…."

"I'm not talking about sending him away; I'm talking about going back to Japan" Looking straight into her eyes with the most determination she's seen in him in years. "To see if we could find something there to help us understand why he behaves like this." Raising an eyebrow at this she was confused about how going to Japan is going to help them understand their son even more than before or how this was even going to help at all. Already aware of his wife's thoughts Mr. Stoppable gave his reasoning.

"Think about it Honey Ronald is an alien from another planet, his space ship crashed in the mountains of Japan. Both you and I tried to see if we could find anything worth looking for in that space ship to help us understand why Ronald was sent here or why he has a tail." Nodding at her husband's words she thinks she understands what he's getting at and where he's going with this.

"But I say we give it another go I'm sure nobody has found the ship it's well too hidden especially since we made sure it stayed hidden. This time we'll bring Ronald alone and maybe something will be triggered by him being near the ship, Come on Honey it's worth a try."

Not sure of how to respond Mrs. Stoppable makes a 'I don't Know gesture'

"But what about Ronald? Won't he be a problem in this you see how riled up he gets when we try to force him in situations with other people especially when we force him to hide his tail? What if he tears his clothing off again what if this time we aren't lucky enough to make sure no one see's it?"

With the same resolve Mr. Stoppable answered this "It's a risk we have to take, Honey If we don't do something Ronald is going to be in far worse trouble than he got in today. It might be a long shot but what else can we do?" Begrudgingly, Mrs. Stoppable accepted she knew her husband was right and that they needed to take action or else Ron wasn't going to have a life acting the way he was.

"Fine, we'll do it but when are we leaving?" without missing a beat, he answered her question "we leave tomorrow"

**Japan**

The stoppable family had not wasted any time what so ever. As soon as they had come to an agreement about what needed to be done to help them out with their rebellious son they had set out to find the answers. Lucky for them Ron had been asleep for a good part of the trip he had done the usual of fighting his parents about trying to hide his tail and even ripped off some of his clothing on the way to the airport. But after that mishap they managed to calm Ron down enough not to try to free his tail. After a ten plus hour plane ride to Japan and a 6 hour drive to the mountain area in which Ron's ship had crashed when he was a newborn. They began their long walk up the mountain to find the crash site.

Mrs. Stoppable before arriving here had bought a Japanese basket in the gift shop at the airport one that parents use in old times to carry their babies on their back for more convenience, she had placed it on her over her regular cloths and she had to say it worked she even managed to put Ron in without much of a struggle on his part. At this point they had walked up the mountain for a good hour to hour and a half. Almost reaching the destination of the crash site, But it was here that the events that transpired next would forever change the history of the world and if only the three people present would know just how much.

As the Stoppables continued to walk they could see right in front of them an apple tree that hanged closely over a ledge on the mountain it seemed a ways down that was for sure and Mrs. Stoppable noticed that there was only one apple on the tree left and that this apple was hanging off the only branch with no ground underneath it.

Continuing on the Stoppables didn't pay any mind what's so ever to this tree, If only all of them did. What no one realized was that at this point Ron had woken up and was quite hungry it would suffice that he would spot the apple hanging off the side of the tree, and attempt to grab it as his mom was still very close to the tree Ron made a quick jump for the apple.

Too quick to stop him or before she even realized he had gotten out of the basket. She turned around just in time to see Ron miss the grab for the apple he wanted and fall off the side of the mountain down into dark abyss below.

In complete and utter shock Mrs. Stoppable let out the biggest scream she could muster that scared to death her husband who was unaware of what just happened

"OH MY GOD RONALD NO!" Shocked at the sound of his wife's deafening scream he quickly turned around to see what had happen only seeing his wife about to run off over the ledge. Thinking fast he sprinted over to her and grabbed her stopping her from doing something stupid.

"RONALD! RONALD! NO! LET GO OF ME I NEED TO SAVE MY BABY!" The whole time sobbing and desperately fighting, reaching out with her two arms to go in after her son. "Honey calm down! What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

RONALD FELL OF THE SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN! LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Completely shocked at this revelation Mr. Stoppable barely takes notice that Ron is not in the basket that he was put into earlier that day by his wife. Shaking himself out of his shock he tries to hold his wife back and stop her from killing herself by Jumping off after Ron.

"Honey! Calm down! Listen to me, Listen to me!" Dragging his wife away from the ledge he grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her till she is out of her shock long enough to look him in the eyes. "Jumping off after Ronald will only get us killed" She was about to rebut him but he continued "Look I saw this route that lead down the way he fell if we hurry we might be able to save him come on lets hurry!" After hearing that they could go to retrieve their son Mrs. Stoppable kept silent and nodded at her husband to lead the way. Turning back down the way they came he made a come on motion with his hand as he took off.

"Let's go!"

The Stoppables found the route that Mr. Stoppable was talking about and went down to find their son. They search high and low for him or any sign of him and could not find one it was nearly ten minutes later when they were losing hope that Mr. Stoppable had spotted something underneath gigantic hard tree root that was sticking out of the ground when he took a closer look her realized that it was Ron.

Overwhelmed with joy at finding his son Mr. Stoppable sprinted over to check up on him. Arriving at the stilled body of his son Mr. Stoppable checked to see if he was still breathing surprise and relief flooded his body when he felt a heartbeat.

Knowing that there was no time to think Mr. Stoppable quickly picked up his son in his arms stopping for a second to retract his left arm as he sees it covered in blood. Horror dawned on him as he realized that when his son had fallen off the side of the mountain that he landed head first into the ground. Confirming this as he looked up at a blood splat on the tree root that his son was found underneath, burying his concern

"_I don't have time for this it's at least an hour trip back down the mountain and Ronald could die if I don't hurry" _He thought

Quickly without much more thought he picked his son up and ran trying to go back down the mountain as quick as possible not even stopping for a second as he tells his wife he found him. "I found him! It's bad though we have to get him a doctor and fast!" Understanding the severity of the situation Mrs. Stoppable doesn't question her husband just runs after him as time is of the essence.

Not even two minutes after they exited the route and began their decent down the mountain they were stopped. By an old man with hair tied in a shogun style Japanese pony tail, long white beard and mustache, and a red and yellow robe.

"Excuse me intrusion of your personal matters but I must ask are you two alright? You seem quite distress" he spoke in a kind grandfatherly way while holding up his hands to stop them from running past him. Looking exasperated at the old man in front of him Mr. Stoppable yells out

"Does it look like everything is alright?! My son was in an accident and is bleeding out he needs medical attention! Now get out-of-the-way we need to hurry before he dies!" Looking at Ron in Mr. Stoppable's arms the old man gains a very serious look on his face understanding the situation of the young couple in front of him.

"Quickly follow me I know of where he may receive medical attention for his wounds" He said in a serious voice that shocked Mr. Stoppable, his voice sounding nothing like the kind old man a second ago. Leading the way and not willing to deny a doctor to help save his son's life they followed him.

The old man was leading them towards a strange direction instead of going down the mountain he lead them up. Trusting him for a while as seeing that he wanted to help his son and that he promised a doctor. He put up with it for now, it was fifteen minutes later that Mr. Stoppable got fed up and yelled out his frustration

"Hey where are you leading us?! All we've done is going up the mountain so where is this doctor you promised us already!" ignoring the outburst the old man continued walking until they reached a waterfall but still he did not stop "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The old man disappeared into the waterfall, shocking both parents of this. Hesitantly, they following in after him what they saw shocked them even more in front of them was a wooden bridge that stretched out for what seems like miles and at the end of that bridge was preached up on a separate part of the mountain was what seemed to them an old shogun ear castle. The Bridge seemed to be connecting the area they were at to the castle.

The old Man turned around to look at them breaking them out of their shock "Quickly bring your son we have no more time" without a second thought the Stoppables ran forward the life of their son's weighed heavy on their minds. It had been a couple of hours since they had handed Ron over to this supposedly school's doctor. Wondering to themselves what kind of school was built in the mountains so secretly. It wasn't until another couple more hours that the doctor came out of the emergency room. While looking down at the ground in sadness, as the Stoppables caught sight of this dread washed over them not sure what to expect they ran up to him and asked him the question

"Doctor how our boy is" Mrs. Stoppable begged and hoped for good news, Looking up at them he shaking his head at them. Bringing up her hands to cover her mouth as tears rushed forward from her eyes. She uttered barely a whisper

"…no"

With a Japanese accent he gave them the news "Your son is alive but he is in a heavy coma, one I doubt he will ever awake from…..I'm sorry Master Sensei has instructed me to tell you that you are allowed to see your son and you are welcomed to stay here as long as you need it would be our honor to house you in your time of need I only wish there was something more we could do" placing a hand on their shoulders and bowing to both of them before he walks off.

Not sure what else to do the stoppables grimly walk into the room that housed their son when they stepped in they saw that it was a fairly normal sized room with no bed just what appeared to be a paper curtain walls and their son asleep in the center on the floor with a blanket covering his body a block shaped pillow and large amounts of bandages wrapped around his head.

Sitting at his bed side both parents silently lament the sight of their child he looks so peaceful but that doesn't fool them as they know that in his current situation it's the worst possible thing aside from death. Mrs. Stoppable begins to silently cry to herself at the sight in front of her, Mr. Stoppable keeping himself strong just bites his lip hard to keep himself from breaking down at this moment someone had to be strong and his wife in her current grief isn't going to be strong.

They sat there for hours on end just watching hoping that Ron would wake up and cause trouble for all of them, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. When it started getting dark Mr. Stoppable realized how long that had sat by Ron's bed side

"Dear, we should probably get some rest" he muttered as he pulled his wife up took her to bed.

**One Week Later:**

An entire week, one whole week had passed by with Mrs. Stoppable sitting by her son's bed side watching him, changing his bandages when they got old, and cleaning him. She had held up hopes that he would wake up again even if it was to cause Chaos as he always did before it was all she wanted really her baby boy back. At first they had other worries when it came to their son one was if they doctor that patched him up had seen Ron's tail that would cause so many unneeded question but It wasn't until after the second day did that worry go away mainly due to his lack of questions on the matter. It eased her mind and allowed her to focus more on her son.

As she was getting ready to change her Ron's bandages something shocking occurred Ron began to move.

"…..ughhhhh"

Stunned at the sound of Ron moving let alone making noises Mrs. Stoppable held her breath and prayed to god that this wasn't a dream. Turning his head back and forth from left to right Ron finally settled his head in the direction of his mother. Opening his eyes to look at her clear sleep still in his eyes, Ron said something that his mother would remember for the rest of her life.

"…Mommy…I'm hungry"

****

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**AN: **Wow this one took forever to write and for those of you who are worried as to why I didn't have Kim Meet Ron in Preschool don't worry there is a reason why this happened and for why she didn't get involved at all. One other thing I'm not too sure about the rate in which I can write these chapters I mostly do when I gain inspiration or an idea pops into my head to write about but don't worry about this story I hope to bring you guys more real soon.


End file.
